This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A viewer to display ChIP-Seq data on chromosomes was developed. The viewer allows the user to both get an overview of the observations over the genome, and a detailed view of regions of interest where the ChIP-Seq data is shown with chromosomal annotations with hyperlinks to information about the genes. The viewer is web-based to support collaborations. The data is submitted to a queue for processing and all pages are pregenerated to allow fast access during viewing. The viewer was initially used to analyze the locations for binding of histones in different modification states in Trypanosoma bruzei (George Cross Lab). Later, the viewer was also used to investigate replication arrest at highly expressed genes in Sacharomyces cerevisiae.